Wolf Without Vampire
by unide
Summary: Edward quitte Bella, tandis qu'elle essai de remonter la pente, Jacob décide de lui sortir le grand jeux. Edward a été sauver mais Bella hésite. Jacob ou Edward
1. Chapter 1

Wolf Without Vampire

**Trop court, je sais mais j'ai besoin d'avis sur mes 7 lignes please, c'est très important.**

* * *

Edward ? Edward où es-tu ?

Je me mis à courir dans tous les sens, comment avait-il pu me laisser, me dire qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé.

Il m'avait trahi, briser ces promesses, c'était servi de moi.

Soudain je me sentie fatiguer, je me laissai tomber et m'évanouie.

Lorsque je me réveillai j'étais dans ma chambre, allonger sur mon lit.

Je décidai de me lever, mais je fis tomber quelque chose sans importance mais Charlie m'avait entendu, il s'était rendu dans ma chambre en mois deux.

-Papa, dit moi… silteplait.

-La seule chose que sais c'est que je t'est chercher des heures Bella, c'est Sam qui ta retrouvais, tu étais allonger par terre à peine consciente.

Il ajouta :

-Mais enfin Bella qu'est ce qui ta pris ?!

Je ne répondis pas car moi-même je ne me rappelai de rien ou presque, juste une phrase :

« Bella oublie-moi et en retour je ferais comme si je n'avais jamais existé ».

Je rêvais j'en étais sur, je l'espérais au plus profond de moi.

Je me pinçais, priant pour me réveiller, mais cela n'était pas un rêve mais la réalité.

* * *

**Voila :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf Without Vampire

Les jours passé, Edward n'était pas revenu. Il était partie déjà depuis envie une semaine, il me manquer terriblement. J'en faisais des cauchemars, je me trouvais en face de lui, il m'embrassait et d'un coup il disparaissait, je recevais comme un gros coup de couteau dans la poitrine, je me réveillais en hurlant. Charlie était venue dans ma chambre, j'avais donc pu me rendormir. Il était 7 heures su matin, je fis le petit déjeuner de Charlie et Moi.

-Bella tu devrais rentrer chez ta mère

-Non

-Bella… _Il_ ne reviendra pas.

-Je… Sais

-Profite-en pour aller voir tes amis comme Jacob par exemple.

-Oui on avait l'intention de ce voir.

Charlie parut soulagé mais moi n'en était pas moins. Fallait maintenant que Jack accepte de me voir. Et ce n'étais pas gagner, je lui avais fais tellement de peine et de mal. Nous finassâmes dans le silence comme a notre habitude.

-Voix de la messagerie- Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Jacob rappeler ou laisser un message- Cela faisais un petit moment que Jake et moi nous nous-étions pas parler.

Je décidai de le rappeler, après tous il n'avait peut-être pas entendu.

Il décrocha cette fois :

-Bella ?

-Jacob c'est moi.

-Oh… Bella tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait ce voir.

Je sentie Jack encore plus content que y a une minute.

-On pourrait ce rencontrer a la Push.

-Super alors a toute a l'heure.

Et il raccrocha.

Je finis de me préparer en vitesse puis attrapa mes clés de voiture, puis fila a la réserve.

Jake m'attendait. Il me prit dans ces bras, il était brulant, mais je ne relevais pas.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui, moto, randonne, mais j'ai quelque pour toi ce soir.

- Pourquoi ne pas sauter des falaises ?

- Attention a toi tu risque de faire une crise cardiaque.

Cela me faisait plaisir de voir Jack de si bon humeurs.

Je filai chercher un maillot de bain que j'empreinte a Emily.

On était au bord de la falaise.

-Tu saute toute seule ?

-Non avec toi !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, je le contempler, il ris.

-Allons-y

-D'accord. Répondis-je craintive

Il me pris dans ces bras, je le serrai de toute mes forces.

-Prêt ?

-Prêt.

Il sauta j'avais l'impression de voler. Mon cœur accéléra la vitesse de ces battements.

Jake resserra ces bras autour de moi puis je sentie l'eau sous mes pieds.

Jake m'avait ramené chez Emily pour que je me sèche et m'habille. Il m'emmena a la plage la Push.

-Bella, je sais tout sur ton buv… Euh ton Cullen.

-Tu sais quoi… ?

-Ton buveur de sang.

-Je vois pas du tout de crois tu parle.

-Bella tu peut tromper ton buveur de sans mais moi tu ne m'auras pas.

-Tu gâche toujours tous Jacob.

-Bella attend…je suis… Pardone-moi.

On rentra mains dans la main jusqu'à chez Emily.


End file.
